


chill and be happy

by Sylph_of_Breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Illness, Sadstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Breath/pseuds/Sylph_of_Breath
Summary: Dave and Karkat have been living together as Definitely Just Friends for years, but when Dave needs comfort after the unexpected death of his bro, their relationship evolves. From them on, everything is wonderful, until it isn't...
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	chill and be happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my fic "Waves to the Ocean" and references it several times. I highly recommend reading that first, as least chapters 1, 2, and 8!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792408/chapters/54467107#workskin

Dave: well that somehow took even longer than i thought it would but i think he finally gets it  
Dave: though if i have to hear the word homosexual one more time i swear to god im gonna have a fucking aneurism  
  
You step into the living room of the apartment you share with your...with Karkat. After the conversation you had last night you're not really sure what Karkat is to you anymore. Well, after the conversation, and the crying, and... the holding, and the kissing, and the... rest...

You probably should have actually nailed down exactly what you and your Karkat are to each other before dividing and conquering The Friend Group, but when you woke up and looked at each other and the first thing out of his mouth was "WELL I GUESS WE SHOULD PROBABLY TELL EVERYONE," you jumped into it wholeheartedly, grateful for the opportunity to not have the inevitable very serious and very Not Cool conversation with your actual Karkat. At least this confirmed that he thought this was something worth telling about, rather than just a junk food, grief, brother-daddy issues, and John Cusack fueled mistake between good bros that will definitely never happen again...

Karkat: YEAH I REMEMBER FROM MY OWN HIGHLY EMBARRASSING NEAR MISS BLACK FLING WITH JOHN THAT HE SURE DOES LIKE TO THROW THAT WORD AROUND   
Karkat: WHATEVER THE FUCK IT MEANS   
Karkat: WELL I JUST FINISHED TELLING KANAYA WHO UNSURPRISINGLY HAD ABSOLUTELY NO TROUBLE AT ALL UNDERSTANDING OR BELIEVING IT   
Karkat: SO    
Dave: so...   
Karkat: SO I GUESS THAT'S EVERYBODY   
Dave: uh, yeah i guess so   
Dave: so were like, facebook official now i guess   
Dave: its not fucking complicated anymore   
Dave: we can go ahead and post those pics of us holding hands down at the lake…   
Dave: uh…

Even with your shades on you look away, a normal human reflex that you had trained yourself not to do from a young age. Jesus, you have no idea what the fuck you're even talking about...

Karkat: DAVE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT   
Dave: nothing dude sorry im just rambling…

God dammit.

Karkat: LOOK I GET IT DAVE IT'S FUCKING WEIRD   
Karkat: BELIEVE IT OR NOT I AM CAPABLE OF FEELING THE HUMAN EMOTION OF AWKWARDNESS   
Dave: i dont think awkwardness is an emotion…   
Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVE I AM TRYING TO BE FUCKING REAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW   
Dave: sorry...   
Karkat: THE WAY I SEE IT WE COULD CHOOSE TO BE AWKWARD AND MAKE A BIG FUCKING DEAL ABOUT TRYING TO FIGURE OUT "HOW WE'RE GONNA DO THIS THING" AND "HOW EVERYTHING'S DIFFERENT NOW" AND "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP" OR SOME UTTER ROMCOM HOOFBEAST SHIT LIKE THAT   
Karkat: OR WE CAN BE FUCKING ADULTS AND JUST KEEP LIVING TOGETHER AND BEING IN GODDAMN LOVE LIKE WE HAVE BEEN DOING FOR YEARS EXCEPT NOW WE GET TO FUCKING ACKNOWLEDGE IT...

You think he might have kept talking, but your ears start ringing after "IN GODDAMN LOVE" like somebody smacked you right in the thinkpan with an actual pan. Did you actually hear that? Or has the sudden onset of giddy lovesick euphoria rattled your brain like an anime schoolgirl whose senpai just noticed her? Think, Strider, what would a Cool Kid say?

Dave: whoah dude isnt it a little early to be tossing around the l word weve been dating for less than a day…   
Karkat: FUCKING SERIOUSLY DAVE

Dammit. You instantly regret it.

Dave: no, not seriously, im sorry   
Dave: old habits i guess...

You take a deep breath. This train has officially left the station and any attempt to stop it now will only result in severe flattening of the most gruesome nature. Shut up, Cool Kid, and roll with this.

Dave: of course im... in love with you   
Dave: and youre right   
Dave: not everything has to be a thing   
Dave: we can just be together and finally fucking chill and be happy   
Dave: so, yeah, lets just do that   
Karkat: OK   
Dave: ok

_OK_.

You finally take your place on the couch next to your Karkat. You both look straight ahead at the TV with far more conviction that you ever had when it was actually on. 

Karkat: SO…   
Dave: so…   
Karkat: SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?

_Roll with this._

Dave: idk, wanna make out?   
Karkat: YES DAVE OBVIOUSLY I WANT TO MAKE OUT

**********

Roxy: dave! omg WOW that was beutiful! 

Roxy makes a show of whipping out their pocket square to dab their eyes as you tuck your note cards away in your jacket. You're goddamn right it was fucking beutiful. You remind yourself that this is not a competition, but if it was, you would totally win. You are technically not even married yet, but you just totally kicked marriage's ass. Strider: 1, holy matrimony: 0. You allow yourself a one-pixel smile in celebration. It's your wedding day, after all.

Roxy: ok karkat ur up! 

You look on lovingly as your groom opens his mouth to speak, and then immediately widens his eyes in panic. 

Karkat: [FUCK]

He is whispering, which for Karkat, is about the volume of a normal person speaking normally. Which is to say, everybody in the room can hear him. One hundred butts shift awkwardly in one hundred rented chairs.

Dave: what?   
Karkat: [I...I FORGOT MY FUCKING VOWS]   
Karkat: [I FUCKING HAD IT UNTIL YOU HAD TO GO AND FUCKING JINX IT]   
Dave: what are you talking about i never said anything to you about your vows…   
Dave: didnt you write them down  
Karkat: [YES OF COURSE I WROTE THEM DOWN, AND THEN I MEMORIZED THEM AND LEFT THE PAPER I WROTE THEM ON AT HOME]  
Dave: well that sucks you shoulda brought it...  
Karkat: [NO DAVE I HAD TO MEMORIZE IT...]  
Karkat: [SO... I COULD RAP IT]

So he could what now?

Dave: so you could what now?   
Karkat: [I...I WROTE... A VOW RAP… FOR YOU…]   
Dave: wait are you serious?   
Karkat: [I PRACTICED IT FOR WEEKS AND NOW I FUCKING FORGOT IT]

Holy shit do you love this man.

Dave: ok well you are definitely gonna find that paper and rap it for me later holy shit   
Dave: but for now, i guess, just...talk to me   
Dave: and hurry up im getting kinda hungry   
Karkat: UGH OK FINE

You allow a second pixel into your smile for encouragement. 

Karkat: DAVE   
Karkat: I LOVE YOU   
Karkat: UH   
Karkat: VERY MUCH

OK, a solid start, if not a little unoriginal. You've still got this in the bag.

Karkat: I DIDN'T REALLY THINK I COULD ACTUALLY LOVE SOMEONE BEFORE I MET YOU   
Karkat: EVEN THOUGH I SURE AS HELL TRIED   
Karkat: FUCK, DID I TRY   
Karkat: I SPENT PRETTY MUCH EVERY GODDAMN WAKING MOMENT THINKING ABOUT ROMANCE AND STUDYING IT AND TRYING TO FUCKING FORCE IT WITH NEARLY EVERY OTHER TROLL IN MY WEIRD BORDERLINE INCESTUOUS FRIEND GROUP LIKE MY FUCKING LIFE DEPENDED ON IT   
Karkat: CAUSE I GUESS IT ACTUALLY DID, TECHNICALLY   
Karkat: BUT…   
Karkat: LOVING YOU IS EASY   
Karkat: I NEVER HAD TO TRY   
Karkat: I NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING IT RIGHT   
Karkat: I JUST HAVE TO DO IT   
Karkat: AND THERE'S NOTHING I'D RATHER DO FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

_Shit._ He's good...

Karkat: AND I GUESS   
Karkat: THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME ABOUT HUMAN MARRIAGE   
Karkat: AND   
Karkat: FOR WANTING TO MARRY ME   
Karkat: SO THAT I NEVER HAVE TO TRY AGAIN   
Karkat:...   
Karkat: CAUSE IT FUCKING SUCKED ASS   
Karkat: UH...   
Karkat: THE END

Whatever, it's not a competition, you tell yourself as you lose track of the pixels in your smile.

Roxy: um... ok cool! that was, um, nice, karkat... now dave please put ur ring on karkat’s finger… great! and karkat please put your ring on dave’s finger...YAY! ok u did it ur MARRIED! NOW KISS!!!!!!

Like they could fucking stop you. 

**********

Dave: ok so next up in the witherspoon marathon we can do pleasantville or sweet home alabama what are you in the mood for   
KARKAT: WHICH ONE IS SWEET HOME ALABAMA AGAIN?   
Dave: uh, looks like your version is called…

You find the DVD from Karkat’s side of the massive cabinet.

Dave: this beautiful metropolitan young troll woman seems to have it all, a successful career and a loving matesprit, but when it’s almost time for the reproduction ceremony, she has to return to the sector where she grew up in order to end things with her former kismesis only to discover...   
KARKAT: YEAH OK LET'S DO THAT ONE. I'LL GET THE SNACKS.

You pop the DVD in and start skipping through the previews while Karkat’s in the kitchen, a routine you’ve performed thousands of times, when you hear a thud.

Dave: babe?

No response.

Dave: karkat?

Nothing.

_Shit. Fuck._ Almost involuntarily, you’re up and floating at full speed to the kitchen. You find Karkat sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, surrounded by popcorn and grub jerky. You don't think you've ever actually gasped in your life, but you certainly do now.

Dave: babe! what the fuck? karkat wake up! karkat!

Before you can even think you are on the floor, shaking and slapping him, probably harder than you should, but you're not in total control of your own body anymore. Finally, his eyes weakly flutter open and it's as if you’ve never known relief until this moment. He makes a sound that seems like it’s trying to be words but you cut him off by scooping up the entire top half of him and holding tight.

Dave: shhhh its ok youre fine just relax its ok youre ok…

He coughs onto your shoulder and then wheezes out a few words.

Karkat: TOO TIGHT

Fuck. You painstakingly unwrap yourself from him and instead grab hold of his upper arms to hold him up steadily. You don’t remember crying but you suddenly notice the wetness on your cheeks.

Dave: fuck im sorry im so sorry... are you ok? what the fuck happened?   
Karkat: I...I TURNED AROUND TO GRAB THE JERKY AND...THEN I WAS ON THE FLOOR AND YOU WERE SLAPPING ME…

You just now notice how pale he is.

Karkat: I GUESS...I MUST HAVE TURNED AROUND TOO FAST AND BLACKED OUT...I GUESS I'M MORE TIRED THAN I THOUGHT…

He’s looking around aimlessly like he’s still disoriented, but he finally meets your eye and that seems to bring him back to himself. He smiles sympathetically.

Karkat: AW BABE I'M FINE DON'T FUCKING CRY, I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING WELL BUT I'M FINE, JUST HELP ME UP AND LET'S GO WATCH THE MOVIE. MAYBE ORDER A PIZZA…

He lifts a shaky hand to wipe your cheek, but all you can do is just stare at him for a minute, willing yourself to believe him. When he tries to start getting up by himself, you snap out of it, scoop him up and bridal carry him to the living room and place him gingerly on the couch like he’s a faberge egg. You grab a blanket off the bed and drape it over him, despite his protests. You go back to the kitchen and fill the biggest (clean) cup you own with water and order him to drink it all down, which he begrudgingly does. Finally, when he's successfully convinced you that he is not on death's door, you order your pizza and play your movie, but while Karkat is watching Reese Witherspoon, you are watching Karkat. He doesn’t even finish his first slice. He doesn't even touch the cheesy bread.

Later that night you tuck him into bed and stay with him until you’re sure he’s asleep, then you kiss him on the head and go sweep up the mess in the kitchen. You go to shower, but when you throw your shirt on the bathroom floor like you always do, you notice the tiny candy red splotches on the back of the sleeve.

**********

Kanaya: Um   
Kanaya: Well I Am Not Really A Trained Medical Professional   
Kanaya: Because We Do Not Have Those Anymore   
Kanaya: But I Do Know A Thing Or Two About Blood   
Kanaya: And I Can Tell You That There Is Something Very Wrong With Your Blood Karkat   
Kanaya: It Tastes Awful

Gross.

Karkat: WOW KANAYA THANKS FOR BRINGING UP THE ONE THING I'M MOST SELF-CONSCIOUS ABOUT WHILE I'M SITTING HERE EXTREMELY ILL AND COMPLETELY AT YOUR MERCY   
Karkat: LIKE I DON'T ALREADY FUCKING KNOW THAT I HAVE FREAKISH MUTANT BLOOD, ITS NOT LIKE, THE SOURCE OF MY EXTREME CHILDHOOD TRAUMA OR ANYTHING   
Kanaya: Thats Not What Im Talking About Karkat   
Kanaya: Not Exactly Anyway   
Kanaya: Your Blood Did Not Used To Taste Terrible   
Kanaya: It Was Quite Good Actually   
Kanaya: Plumy With Slight Floral Undertones   
Karkat: WAIT, WHEN DID YOU TASTE MY BLOOD BEFORE?   
Kanaya: But It Seems Like Whatever Irregularity In Your Blood That Makes It Bright Red Has   
Kanaya: Um   
Kanaya: Expanded Perhaps   
Kanaya: Or Maybe Reproduced Is A More Accurate Term   
Kanaya: Its Growing And Rather Quickly As Far As I Can Tell   
Kanaya: Whatever Was Plumy And Floral In Your Blood It Doesnt Seem Like There Is Much Left   
Kanaya: And That Along With Your Recent Onslaught Of Fatigue And Loss Of Appetite And The Rest Of Your Symptoms I Can Only Assume Is   
Kanaya: Well   
Kanaya: Bad   
Kanaya: Im So Sorry

_Cancer._

You're also definitely not a troll medical professional, but that word pops into your head and starts repeating like a skipping record.

_Cancer._ How fucking ironic.

Dave: ok so how do we stop it   
Karkat: DAVE…   
Kanaya: I Dont Know If We Can   
Dave: cant you just do a blood transfusion or something   
Dave: give him some normal non-freakish troll blood   
Dave: theres gotta be enough of you now that you can get him some healthy troll blood   
Dave: it doesnt even need to be the good shit it can be, fuck, idk, yellow? thats one of the bad ones right?   
Karkat: DAVE   
Kanaya: Im Afraid It Doesnt Work Like That Dave   
Kanaya: Every Troll Blood Color Has Different Properties That Are Only Compatible With The Trolls Of That Caste   
Kanaya: And Even If We Found A Grub With Karkats Extremely Rare Blood   
Kanaya: The Healthy Cells Would Just Be Overtaken By The Mutation Anyway   
Kanaya: Sooner Rather Than Later By The Looks Of It

_Cancer._

This is bullshit. 

Dave: so what youre just gonna give up without even trying   
Dave: what happened to being the savior of your fucking species kanaya   
Dave: or does that only apply to normal trolls and not freakish abominations that youve pretended to care about your whole fucking life   
Karkat: DAVE STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH, THIS IS NOT KANAYA'S FAULT FOR FUCK'S SAKE   
Dave: jesus, you two are acting like me and most of the people we know arent magical fucking immortal gods, obviously we can fix this we just have to figure it out

Karkat and Kanaya look at each other knowingly, uneasily. Like you're not standing right there. You forcefully grab your husband's hand, as if she's trying to take him away from you.

Dave: were going to fucking fix this   
Karkat: NO DAVE, I THINK KANAYA'S RIGHT   
Karkat: I DON'T THINK WE CAN FIX THIS

He closes his eyes and sighs in what looks very much like resignation. _No. Stop that._

Karkat: BELIEVE IT OR NOT I KNOW A THING OR TWO ABOUT BLOOD TOO, MY OWN FUCKED UP BLOOD ESPECIALLY   
Karkat: AND IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE THERE IS ANYTHING TO FIX

_No. Shut up._

Karkat: I DON'T THINK THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH MY BLOOD, DAVE   
Karkat: I THINK...I THINK THIS IS JUST HOW MY BLOOD IS   
Karkat: IF I WAS STILL ON ALTERNIA I WOULD HAVE DIED VIOLENTLY SWEEPS AGO AND NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO THIS POINT BUT...   
Karkat: I THINK THIS IS JUST WHAT IT DOES

You have never seen him look so tired, and nothing has ever scared you more.

Dave: no its fucking not

_No it's fucking not._

Nobody speaks for what feels like an eternity but is actually 37 seconds.

Kanaya: I Think Perhaps Id Better Go

**********

Karkat expressly forbade you from calling Jane, but you call her anyway. Her assistant takes your message and you never hear back...13 times. You go to her building. They don’t let you up without an appointment. You fly up to what you think must be her office, but the glass is too tinted to see in. You flip off the glass before you leave, hoping that she’s in here watching, but you’ll probably never know. 

You are allowed to call everyone else though after much persuasion, and even though they are not gods of Life, they all come and they try. Roxy tries to summon new blood from the Void. Rose tries to See a cure. Jade tries to relocate the bad blood out of the body. Jake...Hopes...really hard...that Karkat gets better. You're not really sure what John tries to do, but it also, unsurprisingly, doesn't work. Nothing works. 

You try to turn back time on just his blood. All you do is accidentally send his whole self back several years. You have to go collect him just before the very confused newlyweds can jump out of bed to investigate the loud crash in their living room. So that's what that was...

It’s no use. Nothing can remove the disease from the blood. Karkat was right. The Blood is the disease. And the Blood is Karkat. Three things that are all one thing, holy fucking trinity. 

_Cancer._

So you just start going back. You end a day and then immediately start it again, just to have another day together. You try to space it out so there are never more than two or three Daves at a time, but all that comes of it is having to share your dying husband with two or three other Daves that don’t belong, and are frankly too sleep deprived to even be good company. He doesn’t ask you to stop, but he doesn’t have to. 

So you start to just, slowly, go back to normal. You sit on the couch. You eat junk food. You watch movies. You hold each other. You let go less and less. He eats less and less. He makes it to the couch less and less. You move the TV into the bedroom.

And then one night you crawl into bed and you hold him, like you do every night, and when you wake up, you are still holding him, but he’s cold. 

When you finally will yourself to open your eyes, another Dave is sitting next to the bed, holding Karkat's hand. His face is an unshaded mess of blotches, tears, and snot, but he is silent. His eyes stay locked on Karkat's hand in his. All you can think to do is to close your eyes again to give him some privacy. Clearly, this poor man just lost his husband, for fuck's sake. That much you can understand, though somehow the obvious conclusion still eludes you. You're still too tired.

Finally he speaks. The raggedness in his voice sends a chill up your spine. 

[Dave]: 5:24. Don't let him be alone.

He places a kiss on the cold, gray hand and vanishes. You close your eyes again just in case this is a dream. You beg for it to be a dream.

A few more minutes pass like this, silent and still, as you gradually come to understand. It's time to let go now. There is something very important you need to do.

**********

You come home directly from the cemetery. You're supposed to be at Rose and Kanaya's popping mini-quiches and listening to everyone you know tell you stupid light-hearted anecdotes about times that Karkat was at his absolute Kartatiest, but there's nothing that appeals to you less right now to be honest. You're not just going to suddenly become the perfect grieving widower archetype just because your husband is dead. They don’t suddenly all get to start experiencing you at your most raw, emotional, unironic weakness. You love your friends, but that is not for them. That was only for him.

You sure as hell don't want to hear anyone bring up fucking Dirk.

Your phone buzzes. You turn it off without looking. You almost instinctively collapse onto the couch but something stops you. This couch is too big for just you. You sit in the recliner instead. You don't know if you've ever sat in the recliner before...

_None of this is canon._

You know. You now know that you've known for a long time, since before he even got sick, but you were just too damn disgustingly happy to give it a second thought. But you knew. You realize you might have even known before Dirk, as smug as he was about being the only one smart enough to uncover the Truth. At a certain point a few years after you all got here, Time started to feel...different. You're not Rose or Dirk so you don't know or care how to explain it or rationalize it beyond that. This is obviously a Wrong timeline. But damn if it wasn't a good one. Was...

You guess now there's only one thing to do.

Jade will be hurt, and the thought of hurting Jade, yet again, hurts you. But Jade will be fine, she always is in the end. Jade is by far the strongest person you have ever known. You hope that one day she will believe that.

Rose...who knows. Obviously she will miss you, you know that logically. She’s not going to try to stop you or anything, and probably won’t shed a tear to be honest. She knows this is all bullshit, she has probably even before you or Dirk figured it out, she just didn’t feel the need to make a huge fucking spectacle about it. I guess there’s no reason a person can’t get comfortable in some bullshit for a little while at least, lord knows you did. She’s still got her comfort though, so she’s holding onto it as long as she can. You hope she at least gets to decide when to let go.

Jake, well, you never really got close with Jake. You like him and as far as you know he likes you, but the two of you just never really got each other, through no fault of your own or his. He’ll be fine. Or he won’t be, but it’ll have nothing to do with you. And as for Jane, well, you can’t imagine she’ll care one way or the other. Why start now? 

Roxy. Fuck. This is probably gonna hit Roxy pretty hard. But just like Roxy does, they will bottle that shit up, probably forever, and never stop taking care of everyone else. With all the horse shit and genuine trauma Roxy’s pushed down and sealed up tight over the years, you’re surprised they don't shit diamonds. You don’t really know exactly how Roxy will feel, and you don’t think anyone will, because whatever they feel, they are going to push it aside to be there for John.

John. 

You were really hoping they would have told you by now. Have they even figured it out yet? They must have. Even way back when you asked them to be your Best Man, aside from the genuine pride and excitement, you could see their discomfort every time you or anybody else used those words. Every “bro” or “dude” you’ve let slip over the years, you could see that discomfort bubble the slightest bit closer to the surface. They nearly had a straight-up panic attack the one time you went over to hang wearing a skirt, like their whole carefully constructed world view crumbled at the idea that putting an unenclosed piece of fabric over a set of external genitalia was _just something you could do._

You know John, a fuck of a lot better than they think you do. You know that any direct mention of Gender would only spook them like a fucking woodland critter, sending any inkling they may have had scurrying back into the deepest corner of their psyche, never to be seen or heard from again. You have been patient and you have been as gentle as you could, but, god, you are _tired._ John is gonna have to go on that particular journey without you.

Without Karkat, John is the person you love most in this world, but John is...not enough. 

_Well that’s a horrible fucking thing to think about your best friend of several decades._ But is it though? John is a Good Fucking Person, if any of you are, not to mention a bonafide goddamn hero of the universe. But John is not a person that can be held onto. John is not a person that a person can stay with, or stay for. Even Roxy, who would still move mountains for them at the drop of a hat, knew that, which is why they’re not married anymore. John is not a person who can be needed, not in the way you have learned to need someone.

John is not Karkat. You know that’s why you can’t stay.

_Blood and Breath._ Rose would probably have something to say about that. Dirk certainly would. You really don’t care anymore…

OK, it's decided then. Now all you have to do is tell them. And maybe, just see him one last time...

[ _And then this scene happens._ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792408/chapters/54467371#workskin)

_You step through._

**********

Some people say that heaven is just what the mind pictures when the dying brain fires off all its last neurons at once. But nobody knows what really happens to a person after they die.

_Spaceship. Cold. Jade? Not Jade. Bed. Socks. Warm. Coffee. Karkat. Happy._

But it feels real.


End file.
